Interest
by ilovetomhiddleston
Summary: Druna(: When the infamous Draco Malfoy begins talking to Luna, Luna doesn't know how to react.. Will she finally experience that crazy thing she'd read and dreamed about, love?
1. Strange Interaction

"Excuse me? I believe you are Luna?"

A sharp, unpleasant though very familiar voice cut the once pleasurable silence. I looked up from my copy of the newest _Quibbler._

"Yes," I responded warily, associating Draco with negativity and wanting him to leave my presence as quickly as possible. He'd never full on spoken to me besides the daily sneer.

"Follow me," he commanded. Without a look back, he began swaggering down the hall, his robes swaying behind him. My eyebrows knitted together in utter confusion and I remained in the library chair. "I don't hear footsteps pursuing me!" he shouted, still sauntering down the tile. Terrified of his reputation, I scrambled to my feet and began following the platinum blonde.

With ease, I caught up with his pace. "Where are we g-going?" I stammered. Draco was a very intimidating person and I wasn't comfortable around him in the slightest.

"To the Slytherin common room," he explained, almost like he was forcing himself to play nice. His reply surprised me enough to stop me in my tracks. I didn't want anything to do with that house. Yes, I know that not all Slytherins have that kind of mind, the kind of mind Voldemort possessed. But that didn't stop me from being reluctant towards the house.

A horde of first years rounded the corner, and Draco's face flushed. He hurried along rapidly, trying to lose me amongst them. He was embarrassed by me. Scarring his reputation with the loony girls acquaintance was too much for him. Anger pulsed through my veins. Why was I even following him still? He didn't rule me. I could turn around any second. But it's not like I had the nerve to refuse one of the most popular boys in our school. I was a slave to the way people viewed me. Just because I expressed myself differently didn't mean I was blind to their comments. Blind to their snickers.

After a long amble through Hogwarts, Draco planted himself in front of a large painting. He whispered some sort of code and was able to swing it open enough to squeeze through. Before entering, I breathed in deeply, hoping to harness my sanity long enough to get through whatever he wanted of me.

A couple of stray students were settled in the common room. I had never been in anyone else's house besides mine and Ginny's. It wasn't something us students did. Our houses were something that only a select number could share, it was a bond that one couldn't easily bring a random friend into. Keeping my eyes on the undulating wooden planks, I followed the sound of Draco's expensive shoes clacking. He made his way up a ladder to his what I presumed dorm. That's when the hesitance really struck me, and I turned to leave. In no _way_ was I going to permit myself to go up into his dorm! Sure, since I was a girl, it was possible to get in. It was the boys that were barricaded by magic from not entering other bedrooms. Hogwarts had faith in us females, but I didn't have faith in Draco. He swiveled when he heard my footsteps. "I won't do anything, I promise."

Call me insane, but I'd never heard a more sincere voice.

"I honestly have a problem I think you can help me solve."

"I know magic," I warned him, somewhat jokingly. With a chuckle, he allowed me to descend first.

A pine smell embraced me as I walked into the messy room. Socks and books were strewn unequally across the floor and on the dressers. Lampshades hung crooked and his bed was unmade. I did my best not to judge him but I was a neat freak.

Red shaded his cheeks once more. He mumbled something low and quick; I was unable to make it out.

"I'm sorry...?"

"Nargles... I'm pretty sure there are nargles under my bed."

Confusion enveloped me as I dropped my gaze to his dirty floor. "Nargles live in mistletoe, you know?"

"Oh... I didn't."

"I'm done with you making a mockery of me," I shouted abruptly. Enough bullying was thrown my way throughout the day and the last person I needed more from was Draco Malfoy. Turning on my heel, I made my way with my nose in the air to the ladder.

"No, wait!" With force, a hand clasped firmly on my shoulder. The grip held me in place. "There's seriously something under my bed, and Crabbe joked about it showing signs of a nargle. Can't you just check?"

I refused to meet his eyes and simply dropped to my knees, lying my head to the floor and peering below the bed. Nothing could be seen through the darkness.

"I don't see anyth-,"

A ferocious, bone chilling, goose bump inducing growl interrupted my observation. The sudden and vicious noise launched me into the air and I fell into open arms with a shriek. It wasn't until a few seconds later did I realize the predicament. I, Luna Lovegood, school loon, was being supported in Draco Malfoy's arms. I wanted to be disgusted but found it hard to move away.

"Are you alright?" he inquired, brushing off my robes and standing me upright. I nodded shakily.

"You're much different in private than in front of your friends," I noted. Shamefully, he inspected the floor, not meeting my piercing gape. I could see his jaw tense and the cold Draco everyone knew in public was drawn once again.

"Did you find anything down there or what?" his tone slapped me back into reality. This was _Draco._ Had I honestly expected, even for a few short seconds, him to be any less than awful?

Something was curious about him. Something I needed to uncover.

***********sorry it's not a lot. i ship druna, no ship bashing pleasee. enjoy (: i'll update soon i promise


	2. Awkward

"And then I left."

Ginny nodded, expecting me to continue.

"...and that's all," I specified, chuckling at her stunned expression.

"That's it? He didn't sweep you into the closet and snog you?"

We both erupted into laughter. I playfully clapped her on the knee. "No, it's not like that. We're talking about _Draco Malfoy._ C'mon."

"You obviously like him," Ginny noted. She flicked one of my blonde curls from my face.

"How can you say that? You know how he treats your brother and Harry and everyone else in this school. How can anyone like him?"

"Well, he's not exactly ugly," Ginny admitted, and we lost ourselves in laughter once again.

"What are you guys talking about?" Neville appeared in the common room, looking anxious. Lately, I'd been speculating that he liked Ginny as more than friends. Every time we were together and came across Neville, he abruptly flushed red and began stammering. Though I knew that Ginny would never go for Neville, it broke my heart to think that one day he'd have to find that out.

"Nothing important. Do you need anything?" Ginny retorted, somewhat harshly.

"N-no," Neville stuttered. "Just wanted to let Luna know that some of the seventh-years are getting ticked off that you let her in."

Blood rushed to my face in utter embarrassment. Did Neville really say that?! All of my respect towards him went down the drain. Ginny could smash his heart for all I cared.

"'Scuse you?" Ginny cried, just as insulted as I was. "What's wrong with Luna?!"

"Nothing, nothing at all! I love you Luna, you know that!" Neville realized what we thought he meant and did his best to spill out his words quickly. "It has nothing to do with Luna at all - they just don't like the fact that you're bringing in people from other houses."

Oh.

Ginny's expression softened. "Sorry Neville, but Luna's not going anywhere." She turned to me to show that the conversation was over. Awkwardly, Neville stood there for a couple seconds too long before clumsily stumbling away, his face redder than ever.

"Bye Neville!" I called after him, hoping to make up for my friend's rudeness.

"B-bye Luna!" he goofily waved before dashing off.

"That was strange. Maybe he fancies you," Ginny suggested with a giggle.

"Are you joking? He obviously fancies you!"

We went back and forth for awhile until we decided it was getting late. I parted with a hug and began my descent to the Ravenclaw dormitories... all the way across the school. Ugh.

Darkness shrouded the already frightening hallways, and there was nothing I feared more than the dark. It was childish, I know, but I couldn't help it. Something about how the unknown living among the darkness was too horrifying to wrap my mind around. Anything could be hidden in the shadows. I kept my head on the floor and quickly made my way through the spiraling halls. That's probably why I made harsh contact rather suddenly with an unsuspecting student, his head also down, maybe even for the same reasons.

Ahh. How coincidental. None other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, it's you," relief flooded his voice as he lowered his wand, poised in defense.

"Yup, plain old me," I had myself nearly doubled over laughing about the irony of my sentence. I knew I was anything but ordinary.

"Where are you headed at this hour?"

"My dorm. You?"

"I'm going in that direction, I could walk you there?"

How did he know where Ravenclaw was?! I didn't bother asking, I'm sure Draco knew every hidden passage and underground cellar there was. As much as his cruelty pained me, the darkness was enough fear for me to accept his offer.

Silently, we ambled down the corridors. The silence wasn't awkward, it was consoling in an unexplainable way. But I realized soon that I was the only one who thought that. Draco was growing redder by the second, almost as red as Neville had been.

We passed a Yule Ball poster, promoting the dance. I had gone last year but hadn't enjoyed it too much. People snickered at my gown and no one asked me, not that I'd expected a date. Maybe being alone was good for me.

"Are you going?" Draco inquired, breaking the silence.

"Where?" I murmured, fully aware of what he was referring to. He pointed to the poster.

"Oh... I'm not sure. Probably not. I didn't have fun last time."

"How come? The Yule Ball is all Hogwarts ever talks about," Draco replied, which was true. It's the buzz all year, even much after it occurs.

"Everyone laughed at me," I explained. My voice remained bright, probably because I was used to the jeering. What a terrible thing, I realized. To be used to constant jeering.

"That's horrible," Draco said, and for a second, I was almost convinced that someone like him would care. Rage tore through my heart.

"You have a twisted way of thinking, Mr. Malfoy," I told him coldly.

We rounded a corner and hurried down the shifting steps. "Why do you say that?" His tone matched my curt one.

"Well, it's just curious to me how you'd think people teasing me was dreadful, though you continue to torment my friends."

Draco halted abruptly. He seemed, for once, at a loss for words.

I couldn't believe I had just been so rude! Without thinking, I darted the remaining way to the dormitories, leaving him confused on the staircase.


	3. And so it begins

It's been too long, there are no excuses. I've decided to update every Wednesday, so I think having a planned date for it will urge me to write. Thank you to all of the very kind comments(: This chapter things begin to start, sparks begin to fly….

The week passed quietly. I distanced myself from everyone, a heavy cloud hanging over me. It was one of those weeks where you wake up feeling… well, bad. Crappy. For no reason. Which was unexplainably frustrating. Not even reading the latest Quibbler could kick my mood up a notch.

Potions class drew to a close, and I packed my bag slowly. Tomorrow, I'd get to sleep in and hide away in my dorm and read. I just had to get through the day.

On my way to lunch, Ginny caught up with me. Her arms were bearing two paper bags, and she held an arm outstretched. "Take one, I woke up early and made us both lunch."

"That's so nice of you," I murmured, taking the bag happily. Ginny was the best cook I knew; it instantly brightened my mood.

"I thought it might cheer you up," Ginny replied, looking too deep into my eyes. I dropped my gaze to the floor.

The cafeteria was lively, everyone itching about the upcoming Yule ball, only a week away. Ginny knew of my resentment towards the event, though I could tell she was hoping someone would ask her. And who could blame her? Everyone wants to be asked to dances. Even little loony Luna.

Neville, Hermione, and Harry had a table saved for us like usual. Pushing our way through the crowds, we finally dropped into our seats. "Where's Ron?"

"He had to stay after with Snape," Hermione explained, a smirk playing on her lips. Ginny pursed her lips, concern clouding her expression.

"Isn't that Oliver?" Hermione nudged Harry and nodded towards the tall, handsome boy making his way towards the table. Harry straightened up immediately, probably expecting his Quidditch teammate was coming to mention a change in practice time or a game cancellation. To all of our surprise, he planted his feet before Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder. Obliviously, she continued sipping her milk. Once she finally spun to see the beautiful gent she choked on her milk. Ginny was always into Oliver Wood; every Quidditch game she would take my binoculars and spy on the kid whirring through the sky.

"Ms. Ginny Weasley?" Oliver grinned ear to ear, his smile so blinding I could hardly look. I knew what was happening. My heart dropped to my stomach. Another example I could add to my long list of why I was the sidekick, the 'ugly friend', the minority of the group, the forgotten.

"Yes?" By now Ginny was beaming so widely I thought her face might burst. I was the only one who couldn't watch.

"Will you come to the Yule Ball with me?" he held his palm in front of her expectantly. Ginny's eyes were larger than golf balls. With trembling fingers she took his hand in hers.

"Of course," her excitement could hardly be contained. The rest of the group had varying reactions. Hermione clutched a hand to her heart and smiled supportively. Neville was shell-shocked; his jaw dropped and his glass tilted, spilling water all over his lap. He didn't seem to even notice. Harry was beet red, and his eyes shone with… anger? Envy? Particularly his expression stunned me. How very odd.

The tables within earshot broke out in roaring applause. I joined, though the smile didn't touch my eyes. Hermione even got to her feet clapping, while Harry rushed off mumbling about the lavatory and Neville was still spilling his dwindling water.

Ginny skipped away to Oliver's table to finish her lunch with him and I was shamefully thankful. I couldn't bear to hear her gush about him.

"Are you going to ask anyone, Neville?" Hermione asked him in between bites. "Time is running out."

"I know…" he muttered, but didn't respond to her question. In silence, we finished lunch. I made sure to clear back to the empty hallways before meeting eyes with anyone else.

Hogwarts during lunchtime was peaceful. The entire student body was crammed into the dining hall, leaving only a few stray teachers and pets roaming the grounds. I decided maybe air was what I needed. I still had forty minutes before my next class. I ventured through the arched double doors onto the grass, contemplating to stop in to Hagrid's to see Fang and have a cup of cocoa. First, I'd better calm myself down with a chapter from my latest read; _Empty Dungeons. _It was about a strong witch who has to fight her way through crime in London, solving mysteries on the side. I perched myself on the ground and pulled it out of my bag, getting lost in the book.

"I've read that," a voice I knew I couldn't face murmured close to my ear. The shock of being pulled from my book into reality was so abrupt I launched to my feet.

"Oh…hi Draco." The brooding blonde sat parked beside my bag. Warily, I stayed on my feet.

"Luna, I saw you in the dining hall." Hearing my name slip between his lips was the oddest sensation, I could hardly make sense of his words. "You were unhappy. It was… it was odd. With your blonde hair, your pale face, you seem so angelic almost. Like you shouldn't be unhappy."

Had Draco Malfoy just called me angelic?

"Is anything going on?"

I couldn't remove my eyes from my shoes. "Why do you have such a sudden interest?"

He didn't answer. Dejectedly, I seated myself next to him, feeling like he was the only person I had left. And I did what I had never been able to do, I spilled my guts. To practically a stranger. Every thought, every emotion, it all came barreling out. He listened with intently, never interrupting.

Impossibly long, narrow fingers took tender hold of my chin, and he forced me to face him. Nothing was comparable to his eyes. They were hallow, empty, but endlessly beautiful. I could lose myself in them like a good book, and that was saying a lot. "Is there anything I can do? To make you be happy again?"

"You have a sweet side, Mr. Malfoy," I remarked. Blood crept up his cheeks. Never had I seen his unbelievably pale face turn such a shade of red.

"No one's ever said anything remotely that kind," and for the first time in seemingly ever, he smiled.

It put the Eiffel Tower to shame, the way it shined.

"Not even Pansy?" I joked. We chuckled together.

It became increasingly obvious how his hand had no intention of leaving my cheek. He tilted his face closer, our noses were nearly brushing by then. Our breathing grew heavy and synchronized. It wasn't long before he was leaning closer and closer, and our lips touched.

It was passionate and devastatingly perfect. My first kiss. Hard to believe, I know. With Draco Malfoy, no less. What would Ginny say? What would _Harry_ say? It nearly sent me cackling.

We remained that way for a long moment. I dreamed it would never end, but end it did as Draco finally pulled away. Would he run screaming now? Realize what he'd just done?

"Class is about to start," he mentioned, his fingers trembling ever so slightly on his watch. "I should go." With stiff legs, he arrived at his feet and briskly walked off, accidentally dropping a folded piece of paper on his way.

Vocalizing my emotions would be impossible. I had just been kissed. By the most popular, and the most popularly hated boy in the school. And it was beautiful. And he was embarrassed by me.

Hot tears started to fall. I knew it all along. How could I believe a boy like him could ever like a girl like me? He had woken up.

I fingered the paper he dropped, considering whether or not I should just tear it up. But the curiosity ached, so I tore it open with rough fingers.

'Luna-

Meet me in the Astronomy wing at nine.

-D'


	4. The Astronomy Room

"Isn't he just deliiiiiiiish?!" Ginny sang, flopping on the Gryffindor common room's comfiest couch.

"The most delish," I giggled. Remaining on the floor, I paged through my potions text book. "I can't turn in another blank assignment…"

"Ugh, worry about something more important for once Luna! Like going shopping with me in Hogsmeade Friday night for a proper gown?"

Supportively, I nodded, keeping my eyes firmly on the book. Potions was so confusing. I could lose myself quicker in potions than if you dropped me in the Forbidden Forest.

"Won't you come, Luna?"

"Of course. We'll get you a very pretty dress."

Finally, I met her eyes. Through her happiness, they still managed to be sad as she asked me. "You know that's not what I meant."

"No, Ginny. I'm not going. I'm just going to be bullied again."

"Well, this year we'll go shopping together and get you a nice regal gown, very simple, and blow them all away."

"I don't want to wear a regal gown. I like what I like."

Silence hung like a glass frame over the both of us, and I certainly wasn't going to be the one to shatter it.

"I'm sure Neville will ask you."

Gently, I closed my potions book and rose to my feet. Without a look behind me, I walked out.

It hadn't been a fight, per se, and I wasn't angry at Ginny. Just tired. Though not the kind of tired sleep could cure. My watch read thirty minutes to nine, enough time to dash to my dormitory and change from these heavy robes.

The walk was peaceful, though something tragic cinched the air, like something dreadful had occurred or was about to. It sent me shivering. If dad had been here, he certainly would have fled in a panic, sensing the same feeling. Unsettled, I slid into the Ravenclaw common room and hurried to my bedroom, hoping my roommate was out.

Fingers trembling, I stripped and sorted through every article of clothing I could call my own until my bedroom was submerged in strewn dresses and tank tops. It wasn't long until I came across the dress I had been searching for, a burn orange, knee length shift dress. Casual and sweet. It was perfect for the…date? No, how could I ever have landed myself a date with Draco Malfoy? It certainly wasn't a date.

Ten minutes to go. My pace quickened, the astronomy wing was a handful of flights away, and technically it was afterhours so I had to be sly. Paintings snickered as I darted by, one even having the audacity to tsk tsk me. Keeping a close eye out for teachers and that damn cat, I manically checked my watch every tenth step. Four minutes.

At the two minute mark, I finally arrived at the stiff door, towering over me, and the intimidation consumed me. Why was I even here?

Deep breath. Using my hip, I pushed the door open just a smidge so I could assure not a teacher was stirring. Once confirmed, I slipped sideways through the doorway and glanced for any sight of Draco.

Eventually, my eyes caught him. He was sitting on a leather chest with his knees brought to his stomach, bound tightly with his arms. Facing the windows, he probably didn't suspect I was even in the room with him yet.

Soundlessly, I crept closer and closer until I was in earshot. I crouched behind another propped up chest and listened, though his whispers were too quiet to conjure into sentences.

"Draco?" I finally managed, straightening myself up before he could turn around.

"Oh, Luna." It appeared he was strangling a beam. "You came."

Hands locked anxiously behind my back, I ambled towards him. The chest was small, barely holding Draco himself, but he scooted aside to make room for me. I perched myself on the edge, so close to Draco that if I had wanted to brush my hand through my unruly hair it would've knocked Draco in the cheek first.

"That dress is…" he swallowed, the gulp very loud in the silent room. Scanning me over, I flinched away from him and crossed my arms, self conscious. "Very beautiful. Flattering. Lovely."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," and this time I couldn't hold back a smile. His intentions were still very blurred, and why I was invited there with him was still being questioned, but hearing the blonde haired beauty calling _me_ lovely was enough to silence my lively mind.

"You're probably wondering why you're here."

"Yes."

"Well, I really don't know myself."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know why I keep getting pulled into you, like a magnet. It's like… I need you. I thirst for you in an unexplainable way…" His lips shuddered in shame. With his eyes so close to mine I simply had to lose myself in them, and their beauty struck me every time.

"Aren't you dating Pansy?"

"…Kind of. I wouldn't call it dating."

"What _would_ you call dating than?"

Spidery long fingers met my face as he tucked a platinum blonde curl behind my ear. It pleased me how our hair was practically identical in color.

"This." Soft lips met mine, and this was much better than the first time. It put that first kiss to shame and every other muggle kiss I'd seen in the movies Hermione brought me and every muggle kiss I'd read about, it put everyone to absolute shame. I reached up to hold his face and knotted my fingers in his hair. Excitement boiled in my blood. His hands were no longer tender as he curled his impossibly long and beautiful fingers through my hair, and we were so perfect in that moment even thinking about it causes me to daze for hours.

The chest was too tiny for us to remain balanced on it for much longer, and before I knew it we were on the floor, though I couldn't feel the discomfort of my back through the flares electrifying my body. Our breathing heightened. Draco straddled me, his lips never leaving mine. We remained lying on the ground kissing frenzied for a long time, until a clatter interrupted us. Panic suspended every thought.

Someone was here. What if they'd seen us? How would my friends react?

After a whole minute of choking back a breath, a shadow came into view. "Who's there?" Draco called menacingly, obviously trying to be the masculine hero. Not like I'd need anyone to save me.

A familiar face arrived in front of us, confusion clearly depicted on every feature. "Luna? _Draco?"_

We were both still on the floor, though sitting up now. Even if he hadn't seen the kiss, we still looked probably strange sitting in the middle of the astronomy wing after student hours.

"What is it?"Draco hissed, and I almost wanted to hit him.

"W-well, there's a been, uh, a break-in. Everyone to their dorms."

"Then why are you here?"Draco demanded, whereas I was already in a further panic. Break-in?!

"I heard Luna wasn't in her dorm… I was just worried is all."

I peeked up at him, his sad, sad eyes, and I realized he had seen. He had seen it all. By the way he looked now, maybe he really did fancy me as Ginny had suggested. It broke my little heart. If Draco hadn't been in the picture, I probably would have pursued Neville, too.

"Thank you, Neville," I murmured quietly, but he nodded with regret. Walking briskly off, I could do nothing but watch him leave in pain.

"We should… go back, I guess."

"Slytherin dorms are closer. If there's a real danger, you ought to stay there with me."

'With me'. The words rung in my mind for the entire walk back, and this time, I had enough confidence to take his hand in mine.


End file.
